One Fine Day in the Middle of the Night
by dbst
Summary: Everyone is afraid of something...
1. Chapter 1

**Story Notes:**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Psych...but alas I don't.

Ok this is going to be a series of little one shots based off of character's fears. They can be just trivial fears, or down right phobias that keep you awake at night.

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

I thought of doing this after reading the poem about two dead boys. I'm not sure what it was called but it really creeped me out. The first line of the poem is also the title of the story.

I picked Lassiter to start with because of a scene in the episode "The Devil's in the Details...and the Upstairs Bedroom", where Shawn asks Lassiter who he thinks committed the crime, because he knew it would be the opposite person.

"Lassie did you see that! He practically confessed before I even said anything." Shawn said to me. My jaw was clenched and I'm pretty sure the veins on my forehead were sticking out, all clear signs I was angry. Apparently Spencer couldn't read because here he was sitting on my desk.

"Is there a reason you're still here?" I asked him hoping he would take the hint. Today really wasn't the day I wanted to talk with him. Not that I ever really wanted to talk to him, but that was beside the point.

"Don't be a gloomy Gus Lassie; you'll put Gus of a job." He chuckled at his own joke and picked up random items on my desk. I tried to ignore him, but even when he wasn't talking he made you aware of his presence. "Hey look three whole puncher!"

"O'Hara!" I shouted for my partner as I ripped the hole puncher from his hands. If she didn't get here soon I would shoot the pseudo-psychic. Not fatally, of course, because I'm sure the department would frown on that. I heard the "click click" of my partner's shoes as she approached my desk.

"I'm sorry Carlton I turned around for a minute and he was gone."

"Just get him away from my desk." I leveled her with a glare that I knew she didn't deserve.

"Yous do know that I am sitting right here and can clearly hear you. Just because my gorgeous hair distracts you from rational thought doesn't mean it works the other way around."

"Come on Shawn." She grabbed his arm and he stood next to her. "Why don't we get some lunch? I just got the new menu for that Chinese place." The two went back to her desk idly chatting.

I tried to focus on the paper work of the case we had just finished, but I found myself unable to. It should have been an easy case: A woman was murdered in her apartment and her boyfriend was missing. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together. And that's exactly what I did. We found the boyfriend who had no alibi and the most motive to kill her, and I arrested him. That would have been the end for me. I was ready to put the case behind me and move on. But I was wrong.

The boyfriend didn't kill her, and it was Spencer who had figured it out. I let an innocent man spend three days in jail and would have let him spend the rest of his life there. That knowledge would most likely be keeping me up at night foe the next few weeks. To make matters worse, this isn't the first time this has happened. I find myself being wrong more and more often and it scares the hell out of me. When I became a police officer I vowed to protect the innocent at all costs. I would quite the force before I ever knowingly broke that vow. That's why I tried to be more accepting of Spencer, because as much as the man annoys me, he is always right. And as long as he continues to be I'll be a little less afraid.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I'm not really sure about some of the other character's fears so if you have any ideas or requests just leave it in a review :)


	2. Of Witches and Fainting Spells

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

This chapter is a bit more humerous than the last :)

"Shawn are you sure that you're going to do this?" Gus asked his friend nervously as they walked home from school.

"Yeah man. I'm seventeen now. This is like going to prove I'm a man." Shawn said.

"Yeah or get Camille de Rosa to finally hook up with you." Gus said in a voice that said he didn't approve of Shawn's actions.

"You say it like it wouldn't be worth it." Shawn said in disbelief.

"The girl is weird."

"She's not weird, just worldly." Shawn said as the pair turned the corner.

"She talks to snakes Shawn! She cursed our English teacher!"

"She did not curse Mrs. Palmer Gus."

"Oh yeah?" He stopped his friend from walking by placing a hand on his chest. "How come after she told Camille she was going to be put in summer school she was never seen again?"

"She won the lottery Gus. She quit her job and moved to Italy." Shawn said looking at Gus as if he had grown a third head.

"That's what they told her, but I saw they way Camille looked at her that day Shawn. It was spooky." Gus looked around as if he were being followed. Shawn shook his head at his friend's superstitious nature.

"Gus who is they?" Shawn asked trying to hold back a chuckle as he said the word they. Gus fist connected with Shawn's shoulder and his laughing immediately stopped.

"Ouch! Gus easy on the arm. I have very sensitive skin." Shawn rubbed his arm for a moment as the duo walked.

"Tell that to your new girlfriend. She's going to mess your sensitive skin a whole hell of a lot more than I ever can."

"Gus don't be a half filled piñata. Besides your just jealous you can't get a girl anywhere near as hot as Camille."

"Yeah Shawn that girl's hot, hot like the hell fire she'll be spending eternity in for cursing our English teacher." Gus got the chills as he spoke.

"Will you let that go already? It was freshman year."

"No Shawn I will not let that go. I"

"Oh look," Shawn, said pointing across the street "there she is."

"I'll see you later Shawn." Gus said turning in the direction of his home. Shawn grabbed his arm to stop him before he got too far.

"You're not coming?"

"Two words Shawn: hell and no." With that, Gus broke the grip Shawn had on his arm, adjusted his schoolbag, and walked away.

Shawn waved to the girl across the street. He quickly looked both ways before jogging the distance between them. The girl would have been shorter than Shawn but the four inch heeled boots she wore more than made up for the difference in height. She had long jet-black hair that ran all the way down her back. The bangs were red and chopped sticking up in all directions. The black miniskirt and T-shirt she wore showed off all the right curves.

"You made it." She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"What did you think I'd chicken out?" Shawn said as they clasped hands and started to walk to the small shop on the corner.

"Honestly? Yeah. You didn't seem the type." She gave him a smile that was all teasing.

"Well you don't know me that well."

"We'll see." They reached their destination. The window was tinted so you couldn't see inside but the shop's name was clearly visible: Saul's Tattoos. Shawn gulped as he read the letters.

"Come on baby." Camille said as she led him into the dimly lit tattoo parlor. "As soon as we're done here I'll give you a surprise you won't forget.

"Can I help you?" A man who could have been Bigfoot's older brother appeared from behind a beaded curtain.

"Hey Saul. My friend here wants to get a tattoo." Camille said as she draped an arm around his neck.

"Follow me." The two followed the man behind the beaded curtain into a small room. The walls were covered in framing of different tattoos and there was a strong sense of incense wafting through the room. Shawn could also hear some weird drum music coming from some hidden boom box. What bothered Shawn the most was the chair that looked like it was lifted from a dentist office sitting in the middle of the room, because sitting right next to it was a silver tray holding the tattoo gun.

"So have you given any thought to what you're going to get?" It took Shawn a few seconds to pry his eyes away from the table to answer the man.

"Well you know I wanted something that would really mean something to me."

"All right." The man waited for Shawn to continue.

"I want a pineapple, but I want it to have little sunglasses and be riding a motorcycle." The man looked at Shawn for a minute and waited for the rest of the joke. When Shawn didn't say anything else, the artist looked at Camille.

"You sure about this guy Cam?"

"Don't mind Shawn he's just a little strange."

"Just give me a few minutes to draw up a stencil." The man gave Shawn another odd look before he left the room. Camille kept talking, but Shawn found himself unable to hear her. The only thing he could focus on was the shiny needle coming out of the end of the tattoo gun. It seemed like a second had passed before the artist was back and placing the stencil on Shawn's arm, where he apparently told him to put it.

"Ok I'm just going to do the outline black before I go back and add the color." He picked up the tattoo gun and soon the buzzing sound of the needle filled the small room.

"Aren't you excited baby?" Camille's voice seemed distorted somehow to Shawn, slowed down and drawn out. Why was his hearing so fuzzy? And why was everybody suddenly standing him? And why was…

z88;

"Shawn? Shawn?" 'Crack!' Shawn woke up to Gus's face looming over his. He brought a hand to his cheek to ease the stinging pain.

"Dude you just slap me?" Shawn asked in disbelief.

"I had to do something Shawn you've been passed out for over an hour and the owner of the shop wants you out."

"What happened?" Shawn asked wearily as he tried to gain his bearings.

"You tell me."

"Gus."

"Fine. Camille called me half an hour ago and told me to come get you. She also said things weren't going to work out between the two of you. Anyway I got here spent the last ten minutes trying to wake up and then well…You know."

"I can't believe I passed out." Shawn said sitting up from the weird dentist chair.

"You fainted Shawn."

"I did not faint."

"Yeah you did."

"Gus."

"You fainted Shawn." Shawn gave him a look but decided he wasn't feeling up to a full-fledged word fight right now. "Come on lets get out of here before your dad comes looking for us."

"Fine." The two friends made their way out to the front of the shop where the man gave Shawn a sympathetic look and told him to drink some orange juice. They walked all the way back to their block before Gus questioned Shawn about what happened.

"It was just so pointy, Gus. Unnaturally pointy." Just thinking about it gave Shawn the chills.

"Whatever Shawn. Serves you right for dating a witch."

"Gus she's not a witch!"

"For once today that wasn't what I meant."


	3. Buzz Buzz

A/N: For anyone who requested a specific fear or story I haven't forgotten you those will be up in a few days. This is my last pre-written chapters and the funniest (I think) so far.

Enjoy (:

Buzz McNab stood painfully still in the middle of the clearing wishing that he could have been a normal husband and bought his wife something for their anniversary. But, they had been married a year today and he wanted to make the occasion special for Francie. So he planned this picnic for weeks and weeks and now the day was here and he couldn't move. And Francie was laughing at him.

"Just try to stay still sweetie it will leave you alone." He believed that, for the first minute, after the second he started to get worried. Now after almost three minutes he was panicking. The sound of buzzing enveloped him as the bee lingered around his ear. What if he was stung? Buzz knew that he was allergic to bees, why didn't he bring his EpiPen with him? The buzzing was now the only thing he could hear, the sound filled him inside and out. The buzzing had become so ingrained in his thought process that it took him a moment to realize it was gone. His wife smiled at him a bit confused as he let out a big sigh of relief.


	4. Rainbows and yellow brick roads

A/N This is a response to a request for Shawn getting shot and no one finding him. I kinda tweaked it a bit, but I hope it stays true to the request. I'm hoping to have all of the other requests done soon.

Anyway please review (: Oh btw this is a tag to "Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark"

The bark of the tree he was pressing himself against seemed to be biting his skin but didn't let up the pressure, in fact, he increased it. He couldn't let himself be found, he knew he'd be dead for sure. No he had to stay where he was.

He allowed himself a second to relax and to breathe. _Since when did it hurt to breathe? _The sound of footsteps approaching caused him to choke against the demand for oxygen and if he allowed himself to make a sound he knew it would come out as a sob.

Creek.

He heard a twig break and he knew the footsteps were getting closer. He tried to push himself deeper into the tree hoping against hope that if he just pushed himself back far enough he could disappear all together.

For a moment he was aware of every single thing in the overbearing field of green surrounding him. Small amounts of light flittered through the trees and crickets could be heard all around. It was early morning if his sense of time was to be judged. There was a light mist that any other time would have been refreshing in the usual Santa Barbra heat, but today it was if a blanket of cold had settled deep into his bones. He felt himself going numb, slowly. It started at his fingertips, and his toes and even his hair if that was possible, and climbed slowly upward across his body. Every part of him felt cold, except his shoulder.

His shoulder could only be described as if a hole had been bored into it with heated rods and filled with molten lava. The contrast from the rest of his body was enough to make him nauseas.

Creek.

So the man was still there. Or had he been there the whole time? He felt himself slipping and knew that if he wanted to live through this he'd have to pull himself together. He forced himself deeper into to the tree, into himself. The movement jostled his shoulder and he clenched his teeth against his lip to keep from crying out. He tried to keep himself as still as possible. He knew the man would be attracted to the movement. Seconds seemed to become hours and the coppery taste of blood slowly filled his mouth.

Was it safe to move? Was the man still there? He hadn't heard anything for awhile but that meant nothing. His sense of time was off balance and he could have been listening for five minutes or five seconds and it would have made no difference. He needed to be sure if the man was gone before he allowed himself to move even a muscle. If he was attacked again now he was sure it would be the end of him.

_One…five…sixteen…twenty-four…fifty seven…ninety-two…one hundred and thirty-nine…_He counted to one hundred and fifty in his head before he judged it safe to relax. His entire body seemed to stink deeper into the forest floor when he released the breathe he was holding. He felt his eyes start to close but had neither the strength, nor the will to stop them.

Thoughts jumbled together in his mind until one was indecipherable for another.

_Please don't let him find me._

_Please let them find me before its too late._

_Please don't let him come back and see me. _

_Please just let them get here._

_Please…_


	5. Ring Ring

A/N Hey : ) This is a new story about Henry. I didn't realize till after someone pointed it out, but this is kinda a continuation of the chapter Rainbows and yellow brick roads. I also might do a continuation of this so it will probably turn into a three shot.

I'm also working on some more of these from previous suggestions but as always if you have a fear you'd like to see for any of the characters just send it in a review. Thanks.

And oh I do not own Psych or any of its characters.

Since the moment his son was born Henry knew that things would change. As a man of routine, he believed that the changes this knew life that was solely dependant on him would bring was what he should be afraid of. But, soon he knew differently.

As Shawn got older Henry's gears grew.

There was the time Shawn was nine months old and managed to crawl out of his playpen and almost gave Henry a heart attack in the four minutes and thirty-eight seconds it took to find him.

There was also the time when Shawn was starting kindergarten and Henry spent at least two weeks worrying if Shawn was making friends and being accepted.

And boy, did high school really do him in. Was Shawn going to do drugs? Would he go to his classes? Would he get a girl pregnant? Would he graduate? Towards the end of his son's high school career that last one really had him nervous.

He was it was only questions like that plagued him today.

From the moment his son was born he wanted him to be a cop. He wanted to be part of the greatest father-son detective team, the plain old greatest detective team ever. So he trained him. And pushed him.

Boy, was he stupid.

For while his son wasn't officially a cop, he might as well have been.

Every night he went to bed he would lay there for hours wondering if his son would still be there in the morning.

Every time he heard a car pull up in front of his house he stopped dead in his tracks wondering if today he would get the news.

His heart stopped every time his phone rang, "Would this finally be the call?"

Today was no different. Shawn was off investigating some case of his and had already been almost killed twice. For Shawn it was nothing new, but for Henry it was a heart attack waiting to happen.

He hadn't heard from Shawn since he decided to go chase his suspect. He was starting to get worried. Really worried. What if something had happened? Was he okay? Was he still alive?

Ring. Ring.


End file.
